Minte Joc
by Flammenschwert
Summary: What if you had a little voice in your head that wouldn't leave you alone? What if it told you to do bad things? What choices would you make? What choices will Radu make?


Flammenschwert here! Sorry for not posting sooner. ._. I had a lot going on and I had SERIOUS writers block. xD Anyhoozle... Please enjoy this. ^^  
This contains some rather touchy subjects so... If you're not into really mental stuff then please don't read this. ._. Also if you can't stand disturbing imagery then hit the back button now. You have been warned. xD

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue me no own so you no sue. :3 (I saw that somewhere and felt the need to use it. xD I didn't come up with it and I take no credit for it. xD)

* * *

**Minte Joc**

He currently works under a god, a demon, and the devil. His childhood was surrounded by ignorant idiots who took advantage of him. His mind is filled with strange voices and disturbing images that seem eerily fimiliar. His name is Radu Barvon and his life seems like a sick mind game...

--

Here he was yet again trapped in another game of wits and words with the devil. Radu always had trouble trying to figure out whether Dietrich was playing a game or just fucking with his head. At this moment it seemed like he was just fucking with him...

"Tell me Flamberg... What do you enjoy to do when you're alone?" Dietrich asked with the usual smirk playing on his lips.

Radu refused to justify the question with an answer. If he ignored Dietrich long enough then the puppet master would get bored and go find someone else to bother.

"Flamberg~" Came the insistant sing song voice. "Little whipped boy Radu~"

For a moment Radu actually thought that was Dietrich speaking and, annoyed, he snapped at him "Stop calling my name and leave me the fuck alone!"

When Dietrich gave him an odd look, Radu realized he hadn't spoken and it was the voices in his head... He, of course, quickly left the Marionettenspieler's presence and went to his room to be alone. Well...As alone as one gets when one has voices occupying their head.

"Y'know I hear picking on people is one way to convey affection~ I think the little terran boy likes you~"

"Shut up... He's just messing with me."

"Someone has a crush on you~"

"..."

"Don't be that way Radu~ Talk to me~ I'm your best friend after all...." If voices could smirk then this one would have one that could rival Dietrich's. "Radu Barvon has a little lover boy after him~"

"Can't you ever be quiet?" Radu said to himself...Which isn't really to himself as it's to the voice... But lets not fret details.

"But if I was quiet who would you have to talk to? Your superiors already think it's odd you talk to yourself. So would it really matter at this point?"

"If you never spoke to me while I'm in the presence of others than they wouldn't think I'm weird..."

"Well...Too late for that now isn't it~?"

Again, Radu fell silent and tried to ignore the voice as he readied himself for bed. Thankfully the process went undisturbed by the voice. As he lay down, however....

"I always wondered what the terran would look like as he cried out your name in pleasure~"

That thought had actually gone through Radu's mind many times, how he could make Dietrich cry, moan, or scream his name. But Dietrich belonged to Isaak and if he touched him like that his life would undoubtedly be ended. So he kept his fantasies to himself.

"Dietrich's a whore ya know~ He'll sleep with you if you really wanted him too~"

"Shut up and let me sleep..."

"Your thoughts aren't safe from me Baron... I hear everything you think..." The voice had that smirking tone to it again.

"Leave me alone."

Again, if voices could smirk.....

* * *

Okay so...... Yeah. There's the prologue. xD

I really hope you enjoyed it! ^^ If you think I should continue then please tell me so! Also this will end up with some Radu x Di yaoi as well as Isaak x Radu and Isaak x Radu x Di yaoi. :3

A little side note too: Minte Joc means "Mind Game" in Romainian. I chose Romainian because in history there was a man called Radu who lived in Romania. He was the half brother of Vlad the Impaler. Later he became known as Radu the Handsome. If I remember correctly Radu came to rule over an empire three times in his life before he died of syphilis. He left behind a daughter named Maria as his only child who, I think ironically, married Stephen of Moldovia. xD That's your history lesson of the day! xD

So now please leave a comment telling me what you think! ^^ Hopefully I'll see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
